boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Text
This is a HIGH priority article; this tag is universally used. Bunch of text: Transcripts Shitty transcript of "Jack Donovan: White Tribalism" http://youtu.be/b7vGntRbFe8 Shit transcript of YouTube video, <<"Jack Donovan: "White Tribalism Disrupts Their Regularly Scheduled Programming">> speech uploaded by American Renaissance Description: Published on Jun 2, 2014 [] Author and "manosphere" authority Jack Donovan speaks at the 2014 American Renaissance Conference [--->] on the threat global capitalism poses to genuine identity. Irony and cheap commercialism are enemies, he says, and those who best counter these trends are "rebels of sincerity" who aren't afraid to discriminate. [] www.AmRen.com Diversity is good! The world need more ethnic, religious, cultural diversity, authentic diversity that is alive and thriving in the present: not stagnate, sterilized artifacts of the past. "Celebrate diversity" is a multinational feel good slogan that facilitates entities and patterns of thought that can only destroy diversity. The world cup, two teams of all colors, held up a banner that said, "Say no to racism." THEY WERE ALL WEARING NIKE UNIFORMS. It goes to show how the interests of merchants and global corporations have in what is called "diversity" and the extent to which that diversity is allowed to be meaningful. "End of racial boundaries" demonstrates the ability of the global brand to transcend and undermine: race, tribe, culture, and nation. All colors and nationalities competing, no matter who wins. Nike wins. Coke commercial from the 1970s: all races, and ethnicities sung in perfect harmony about a sugary beverage that makes you fat with diabetes. People blame: commie academics, Marxist scumbags, hippies, school teachers, progressive politicians, and lefty shills in the media for the derasity of whites, but there is a derastination of most everyone else too. The conspiratorial abilities of blamed people is doubtable ???|---> It seems more plausible to rely on human weakness, ineptitude, sloppiness, selfishness, short sidedness, and greed for an explanation of everyday human affairs, small and big companies with feel good hug the world ideology is such an easy personal rationalization for taking the path of least resistance, to improve a balance sheet ot justify that next pay raise: small businesses higher minorities to make money. Big businesses make anti-discrimination policies to avoid liabilities and because perhaps more importantly because <---| ---> Their interests are everywhere, and their customers are everyone. They have no interest in alienating potential customers, they serve no one because they serve everyone. The Nike business wants to play on every team, they don't see "us" and "them", businesses see existing markets and emerging markets. Sure blamed may have given a push to what we call "multiculturalism" and they continue to be its best bumpersticker supporters but it works, it spreads because it is viable, because it is profitable. Loyalty of any kind necessarily limits your options, loyalty to no one makes you very flexible, it opens up your options, you become a mercenary and so does everyone else. Once a tipping point has been reached and there is no social or legal deterrent to disloyalty it becomes more profitable for everyone at every level to trade loyalty for opportunity. Then discrimination becomes the only dirty word, discrimination in this sense, a product a loyalty to a group becomes taboo, not because it is innately evil but simply because it is not profitable. Preaching anti-discrimination becomes profitable, no matter what men actually believe about other people, because without loyalty to a group every man is a free agent: a self salesman with no other means of support, a loner who can't afford to alienate anyone who could one day become an employer or a customer, almost everyone ends up participating willingly for their own personal gain or convenience in the erosion of their own culture and ethnic background connections and identities. And in return they become part of the global economy, but as they put on their Nike uniforms and become people of the world; their culture dies, or becomes a commercialized caricatures of itself, a costume, a folk dance, a food cart. What is called multiculturalism is not so much of the separateness, the uniqueness, the independence as it is an invitation to put aside old loyalties and rivalries while maintaining superficial elements of your old identity. To help ease you transition into the new global commercial culture. 2nd-3rd generation Mexicans at an Italian restaurant talking passionately about marketing strategies, business plans, how to sell more: they sure are Americans now. Grandparents might've been different. Not much for conspiracy theories: to explain what human nature explains well enough. Global business elites, big businesses, small businesses, all seeking money at the cost of culture. What I see on the horizon reminds me of the nothing. 1980s movie: the never ending story: a young boy acquires a book that he is told is not safe, as he reads it he becomes involved with the story of a dying world, the world is not being conquered by some foreign invader, it is simply disappearing. Succumbing to a force known as the nothing. All the mountains, the lakes, the rocks, the trees, they are all simply disappearing, it is explained to the hero that the fantasy world of the book: the world that is disappearing is the product of human dreams and the nothing is the evidence that people are forgetting their dreams. The power behind the nothing: the mysterious force that moves it is happy that people are losing their dreams because hopeless people without dreams are easy to control. That is what is happening to human culture, to human difference, to diversity. People are forgetting their connections to their ancestors and losing a sense of belonging in a human group. Instead of replacing old identities with new ones as they have throughout human histories, they are forgetting the idea of collective identity. Forgetting loyalty: the discrimination us and them, to compete in the global market place: for disposable goods, disposable jobs, and financial security, people around the world are forgetting who they are. Forgetting the differentiation and individuation of groups that to collective actualization and collective becoming that makes authentic, vibrant and diverse culture possible. They are assimilating and disappearing into a world-crowd, an endless crush of indistinguishable humanity, they are lining up, putting on their Nike uniforms, drinking their Coke, playing their pointless games. Free and rootless agents for entertainment and profit and synthetic thrill of playing for a temporary tribe. The emptiness that is left is the nothing, a world without culture, without diversity. A world defined by commerce and consumption that only produced: products. Art school: love culture, art, beauty, passion. Libraries: fascinated with all the different styles and themes and ideas created by different people at different times, in different places, with different technologies and different materials who spoke different languages and worshiped different gods. Art history, art movements, culture is the zeitgeist of a group of people connected to each other and separated in some way from everyone else. Thriving culture is the product of human tribalism, but anti-tribalism, anit-racism, human interchangeability, globalism, commercialism, the nothing creates an environment that no longer support the growth of new culture. Many languages blend into a few because it is more convenient for commerce and negotiation; people all around the world read the same news, go to the same websites, listen to the same music, work on the same computers at different division of the same companies, they watch the same Hollywood movies, play the same sports, shop at the same stores, where similar clothes, read the same books, watch the same porn. Everything seems to be recycles and half-hearted because it is. (find a city/town in the US that isn't made of plastic) everyone converts to watered annoying Atheists who want everyone else to believe the same thing just like the univeralist religion people do. No collective culture can grow and thrive in an environment where everyone is interchangeable, and no distinctions, no discrimination between us and them is possible. There are subcultures, of which many are or quickly become commercialized. Not about groups of people: more like producers and fans: music, gaming, literary, sports, recreational subcultures. There are many identities, disposable identities, consumer residents. There recreational consumer identities mean most enthusiasts will have to keep one foot in the mainstream globalist culture to continue to participate and consume. The producers will have to invite everyone and exclude no one to make sure they can stay in business. Too few can go all in, too few can commit completely. For most these subcultures are mini-identities, it is al-a-cart in one of may. Take for instance the most conspicuous type of the last few decades: the hipster. Hipsters aren't even a group, they're anti-group, the word hipster is a slur, an insult for young people who are fundamentally insincere, they borrow bits and pieces of fads and fashions from more sincere times. I identify with that, everyone notices something is wrong, we are all searching for something, for something that means anything. I see what they're doing, they're piecing them together in a safely ironic way. Hipster culture is the natural anti-culture, it is the natural product of global assimilation and commercialism. Hipster culture is the smirking ghost of culture past, that echoes in the void created by nothing. Hipster culture is the product of people who are afraid to commit to anything: that they wouldn't be able to disavow later. Hipster irony is a safety valve, an easy out: the security of always being able to say, "Well I wasn't really serious." "David Fauster Wallice was right: Irony is ruining our culture." "For????? while it seemed no new ideas were possible, progress was an illusion and success could be measured only by popularity. Hot trends such as painted pornography, florescent paint, sculptures with mirrors, spray foam and yarn were mistaken for art because artists believed the blind pleasure seeking could be made to seem insightful when described ironically." They added, "At one time irony seemed to reveal hypocrisies," I think our side uses it a lot better, because there are hypocrisies to reveal, "but now it seems it is simply acknowledges that one's cultural compliance and familiarity as pop trends. The art of irony has lost its vision and edge, the rebellious posture of the past had been annexed by the very commercialism it sought to defy." Even these writers are starting to realize that irony and insincerity are masks for emptiness. They say that irony has been commercialized, but would say that the culture of safe irony is the only possible end of globalism and commercialism. Another quote from the article, "skeptics reject sincerity because they worry that blind belief can lead to such evils as the Klu Klux Klan and Nazism. They think strong conviction implies vulnerability to emotional rhetoric and lack of critical awareness but the goal of great art is the same whether it approaches it seriously or dubiously. To make something new, to transcend, one must have an honest relationship with what is, history, concept, form, tradition, one's self. Dishonestly is the biggest obstacle to making original great art, dishonesty undermines a work's internal integrity: the only standard by which a work can succeed. If work becomes a vehicle for one's ego, personal, or political agenda, self image, desire for fame, adulation, fortune. Human as these inclinations may be, the work will be limited accordingly." And I agree, I believe that sincerity is the best weapon against the vacuousness of irony and cheap commercialism. I don't believe that culture worth having can be the product of political or commercial triangulation. I don't believe that culture worth having can be produced by people who are trying to please everyone or people that are worried that someone, somewhere, anyone, anywhere might be offended. Great culture is the product of passion and commitment. Living, thriving culture is the product of love and hate. According to the author author David Foster Wallace believed that anyone who broke from the culture of hip irony, these rebels of sincerity would be called out as backwards, quaint, niiiiiieve, and acronistic. And it is true, sincerity is not of this age, sincerity is incompatible with what people think of as progress. But we are all still human and that is what we really need no matter what the cost. At the end of movie: The Never Ending Story, the boy reading finds himself in the void created by the nothing, but he is told the world was made from dreams, so his dream is to restart the world. Our world is becoming a cultural void, what passes for culture today is an echo of cultures that are aging, dying or dead, repackages for everyone without passion or sincerity but with a safe salable smirk or irony. The only way to stop the culture destroying momentum of global commercialism, of the nothing; is to set boundaries, to draw lines, to say no, to discriminate, whether it is profitable or not. To say, "This is for us, not for everyone," to say ,"this is who we are, and what we're about." whether it is race, religion, ideology or some other unifying idea. To abandon the universal in favor of the tribal. This is the new rebellion, to become rebels of sincerity, tribalism, discrimination-ism is the only way to interrupt their regularly scheduled programs of the nothing, of Nike, of those forces that must undermine: difference and identity and continue to expand and profit. As I said, "I am here to celebrate diversity." and the only honest way to celebrate diversity, is to make sure there is still some diversity left to celebrate. Thank you. *applause* ---Questions?--- of the intolerant, e.g., Christians that are anti-gay It is hard to organize white Christians to stand up for their own interests If you break into smaller groups that's how you define culture. American is not a good cultural identity: commercialism and things that are doomed to fail The Federalist Papers written by the Founding Fathers on how to interpret the Constitution: talked a lot about unity: we are all White, Christian, English, a lot of the argument for Independence. Not in the Founding documents: radical white tribalism The Founding fathers weren't explicit enough about who they are and what they're for because it turned into something else. Our hierarchy is about money unlike heroic European warrior kings. Transcript of part of YouTube video "BNP's Vision for Britain" Transcript of YouTube video, "BNP's Vision for Britain" ---> 00:57:59-01:02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgreA1n4nGU ... how do we turn people back into a nation? Not just by waving a magic wand, not by lecturing them off the television, it is actually by example (individual --> family --> local community --> national community) ..., it is absoluetly important and it is about how helping people will bring this together. A nation is not just, everybody who lives in a country Britain, someone who happens to have two legs and no feathers, a human being, comes into Britain and says, "Oh because they've lived in Britain for 6 months they're now English." No they are not, they may be very nice people, they may if they come here and they fit in, and they pay taxes, and our community accepts them, and if thy're sons are gonna fight for this country along side our sons; if push comes to shove, you can say they are British, they've hot a British passport, they've got every right to be here, and to be protected by the law, we don't want to persecute people like that, we don't want ot hurt people like that, we've got no problem with people like that. But they are not English, or Scottish, or Irish, or Welsh, because those are ethnic dsiciprionsm just how no left liberal would go to New Zeland and say to the Mawelreies, Well you're just another bunch of immigrants, you've got no special rights here, ... the English have got here a few years after you, so uh, you're just all the same." They wouldn't do that, because they recognize that the Mawerlies are the indigionous people of New Zeland, well hell, we're the indigionus people of our country, and we've got special rights too, and The starting point of a nation is a of people who overwhelmingly share a common bloodline, commmon ancestory, according to geniologits and stataticians every single person in this room, if you went back to the time of Shackspear and Elizabeth the first, we would all of us share common ansectors, we are literally what Shackspear said, "a band of brothers, a band of sisters." we are actually related. That is the first basis of a family, it is people with common bloodlines, and common identity, common culture, common language, common history. Things are simple as our-kind-of-pub, you can walk into a pub or a bar anywhere else in the world and you immediatly know you're not in a British pub, you can't even put your finger on what it is, can you? It is just different, it is a thosand and one things like that that makes a nation, and a nation is an extended family, and just as in a smaller family, if you've got someone ... who is a lazy, good for nothing swine, that comes along and ... steals grandma's jewelry poem: men of my stock, you're not going to have much to do with him.But if you've got someone in your family who is sick, or hurt, or unemployed, or whatever throughno fault of their own, you've got absolute suty to look after that person, not regard him as a burden, because their your blood, they're your kith and kin, and we have to take what people still understand for their own family and build it back, that is our nation as well, that's what we've got to do, and the British have forgotten that. The Arabs have a saying which sums up what a healthy people, a normal people, how they regard the world, they say, "Me against my brother," in other words you can have a fight with your brother, "but me and my brother against our cousin, but me and my brother and my cousin against our neighbor, but me and my brother and my cousin and my neighbor against the other Arabs, but me and my brother and my cousin and my neighbor and the other Arabs against the forigners." and thats the way, it is not just about, in terms of us against other people, it is us against other problems, problems like poverty, problems like th fact that this country had been deindustrialized and it needs its industrial based building up: a thosand and one differnt things. We have to stop thinking the way the British have been made to think, by years of television and lazyness and so on, "me, me, me." we've got to think about US, and we can't just tell people that, we've got to show them, and win them heart by heart and house by house, and street by street to get them back to a healthy way of viewing the world, so that they won't be put upon, and they won't let their brothers or sisters be put upon, and our brothers and ststers are being put upon right now by places like Aldum, and Burneley, and Bradford because they're the ones who have beared the brunt of the mass immigration hell hole under Islam, and unless we stand with our brothers and sisters now then it'll come to Maryport in due time and everywhere else in Britain. So we have to stand be together and under this party we will stand together. Notes/shit trans. on YouTube video "Ethno-Nationalism and the Metaphysics of Virtue" ARE YOU FOR SALE? Is your pineal gland looking at Earth or at God? Do you know the price of everything but value of nothing? Do you support things because of righteousness and a divine sense of ethics, or for objects of the material world? Don't place your value in the material world Read: Heimland: The sane man, the righteous man will drop his luggage and run. Read: Manosphere: Dreadgame: living by a higher principal/virtue/purpose Ethno-Nationalism per se is good. Although it is possible of great virtue or great sin: it can lead to some of the ugliest and bloodiest wars ever. It is a direct product of our biology. All virtue is a negotiation between the higher and the lower, if it does not accord with basic biology it is not virtue but a perversion. Ethnonationalism is a foundation of a great deal of societal and civic virtue. Can't have a society with civic virtue or a healthy culture without Ethnic Nationalism underlining it. Jews suck away at the Western world's sense of white white pride and history, which is now at a minimal: Zionist supremacists cannot use tools of evil for good. Blacks don't have a lot to be proud of, yet deserve a community and things to be proud of. In the short term it is beneficial to take money from the majority white middle class and give it to the blacks:The Myth of White Priviledge - Texas Sparkle creating degenerates causing single mothers, gangtsa culture, no fathers = drug trade as it is the closest thing to virtue they have in their community, prison = "badboys" impregnating all the women = a generation of even lower IQ criminal babies. White heritage is nothing to be ashamed of or apologise for, it is nothing less than noble and great. Some white nationalists price is simply this: more white babies. Monomaniacal. Some have shown to be vile, beta-male, white nights degenerates. They once encouraged a girl who expressed some pro-white feelings to pole holes in condoms. DIRECT TRANSCRIPT: 2:30 - 3:45, relating to the topic of being for sale ... There is no great virtue and there is no great crime to be found in mediocrity, so let's look at the extreme cases, the extreme moral cases, possible of great virtue but also great sin, lets look at ethnonationaism, now ethnonationalism, qua ethnonationalism is good, it is a direct product of our biology, and all virtue is a negotiation between the higher and the lower, if it doesn't accord with basic biology it is not a virtue but a perversion. And ethnonationalism is part of our biology, it is the foundation of a great deal of societal virtue, of civic virtue. You cannot have civic virtue, you cannot have a healthy culture without ethnonaitonalism underling the whole thing. And yet at the same time ethnonationalism can lead to some of the ugliest and bloodiest crimes in our history ... Transcript of part of another video of Aurini's: What is not included in open bpoarders net gain to the economy Culturl is not just: music, styles of dress, spices on the food It is commonly accepted rules we all live by. Trained to form an orderly line in a cutrually homohenious rule we all know extenxtively when to go to bed, shut up and stop making noise everyone in canada lined up, formed lines we all know ehwn we are walking on the street to pass on the right side implied assumptions about socity that just grease the gears we know when we are expected to speack to somebody, when we are expected to make eye contact etc. When you don't have these common aceptiopnjs, people donm't know the rules, people have not been taught the rules since day 1 or they are opperating by different rule sets you are going to have a lot of conflit result, and the price of this conflict is your going to have more police, expensive every large city, multicultural city has noise laws, when to go to bed. Conflict neccesity in an exess of conflict. User000name (talk) 22:27, October 20, 2016 (UTC)